complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Complanet Periods
Throughout the ages, Complanet has gone through various geological and biological epochs. Periods Unretacrean Complanet generated from matter in the East Star's nebula at the start of the Unretacrean Period. At this point, there was only a hot ball of molten rock and an atmosphere of mostly sulfurous gases. Surface temperatures hovered at a boiling 800 degrees Fahrenheit (460 degrees Celsius). A small celestial body, most likely a dwarf planet nearby, hit Complanet, ejecting a large sphere of debris into orbit. There is not much known about this period. Initatean Complanet cooled down enough in this period to form two supercontinents, called Aseneria and Selnenia, along with a large basin everywhere else called Borminia. These supercontinents were located on opposite sides of the planet and were driven by tidal forces from an asteroid captured by Complanet which absorbed most of the debris in orbit. Due to their still somewhat molten state, the two supercontinents moved very quickly, circumnavigating the planet in a matter of millenia. The atmosphere was made up of primarily sulfur, carbon, and hydrogen in various chemical bonds. The asteroid became a large moon. Groachronean Tresoon, a dwarf planet, drifted too close to Complanet and became trapped in its orbit, shedding huge amounts of its mass due to the tidal forces and becoming a moon. Complanet's first moon was destroyed by the gravity from Tresoon, splitting into Dosky and Darcinco. At this point, Complanet had cooled down enough for the surface to harden into rock. Pelaneonius An asteroid of carbonaxe collided with southern Selnenia in what is now Complipedia Island, resulting in the first Compliens. The carbonaxe asteroid spread complixonox across Aseneria. The new Compliens quickly overtook the whole planet. Due to Complanet's barren, rocky surface and its noxious atmosphere, the only elements the complixonox could disassociate into were Toxic, Air, Fire, and Earth. Additionally, they all had very low sapience, but some evolved into animalistics. Selnenia began to subduct beneath the surface of the earth due to the impact. Trigoanometius A comet crashed into Complanet in the Trigoanometius Period, flooding all of Borminia with water, causing many of the Compliens living there to die in a mass extinction event that lowered biodiversity by almost 50%. However, this also allowed Compliens with the Water element to form, and introduced oxygen and a hydrologic cycle. Complanet captured Seisark and Skiete in orbit during this period. Antrika and Antantrika form due to the cold at the poles freezing the ocean. Petromisius Complanet captured Cuatrosol in orbit, whose gravity pushed Seisark and Skiete aside to the furthest reach of Complanet's gravity. The gravity of all of the moons generated massive tidal forces that pulled on large parts of Borminia. In the Petromisius Period, Compliens started evolving into more specialized elements, like Horror, Light, and Life. Also, amino acids in the water left behind by Compliens began to evolve into the first non-Complien life. During this period, single-celled plankton and other primitive creatures were the only microscopic creatures around, as Compliens had not evolved to be that small yet. Antopruoic A large asteroid collided with Dosky, sending a chunk flying off into space and rendering it crescent-shaped. The chunk was pulled back by Skiete and Seisark, which were in alignment at the time, and grazed Cuatrosol, ripping mass from it. The chunk then fell into Complanet, displacing enough debris into the atmosphere to cause another mass extinction event. The debris launched back into orbit formed into the moon Luno, which sapped orbital speed from Dosky, making it the fastest planet and Dosky the slowest. This event severely damaged biodiversity by 80%, but allowed natural non-Complien creatures to quickly evolve into the first plants and amphibians (thanks to cross-contamination of complixonox). Additionally, Selnenia's subduction was held back by the combined gravity of the seven moons, saving what is now Eastern Nagthoto, Bauujan, Xiyule, Ilson Island, Akiyfren, and Eshain from a molten grave. The gravity also pulled out the entire area between the top of Suyzuebia to the bottom of Dala from Borminia, as well as Omestril, Urar, and Western Nagthoto. At this point, Complanet's land masses looked like what they are in modern times. Iritoloic Non-Complien creatures began to fulfill their modern roles, producing oxygen and carbon dioxide and becoming simple animals like the xonoxovor and juice blot. Compliens sprang back, creating all of the elements found today. The first fully sapient Compliens evolved and created a Stone Age primitive society. Subololyoic Advanced non-Complien creatures like roarolves and Wardrioz evolved in the Subololyoic Period, the sapient of which formed their own primitive societies. The Compliens were at the Middle Ages at this time. Complipedia Island reemerged from the Southern Ocean for unknown reasons. Dyllirside By the Dyllirside period, the Compliens have colonized all of their moons, Bumbummeron, Teraillus, Lectrone, and Baccatrat. During this period, they sent out deep sleep colony ships and colonized Sworld and Rigbiout 1, officially leaving their solar system. A deep sleep ship accidentally landed on Collusia and colonized parts of it before they were captured by the Mogurians. Coroide The warp engine and tubulet was invented, allowing the Polunski and Sevishe System to be reunited with Complanet and the Compliens to further colonize Fisglitt, Bertyl, Algdya, and many other worlds. The Humanoids discovered Compliens and declared war, resulting in the CvH War. The Humanoids and Compliens eventually became allies, expanding Complien territory across the Humanoids' section of the Degradahn galaxy. The Mogurians declared war, resulting in the C/HvM War. All three became allies, expanding Complien territory across many galaxies. Humans emerge from a portal and integrate with the others. The Coroide Period contains the present day. Category:Events Category:Created in 2013